Unknown Rewritten version
by Broken Angel4
Summary: A girl with no past drops out of the sky, can she recover her memory? Or will it forever remain lost?


Chapter 1

Falling From Up High

xxxxxx

Falling. Falling. That was all she could do.

_What's happening? Where am I?_

She opened her eyes to a framed blue clouded sky before all went black…

xxxxxx

Quatre was returning to the Maguanac Corps base after running off for a mission once again. He tried to go as slowly as possible to enjoy the scenery, knowing he was going to get another lecture from the men.

Tew-tew-teew. His sensors beeped, showing him a disturbance on screen. Something was falling through the atmosphere. "What is that?"

Quatre went closer to the object, matching its incoming speed. It looked like some sort of escape pod. He saw a window and gasped, "Someone's in there!"

He could see that whatever components that were to supposed to make the landing on earth safe were not activating, and would not activating in time. _Another mile, and it won't make it. _Using Sandrock he took the vessel into its arms and used his thruster systems to slow their decent. Not used to the added weight, a few minor alarms beeped, "Easy, Sandrock."

Landing in the desert sand, he got out of his Gundam to take a closer look at the pod. The metal was surprisingly cool, considering it had just taken a trip through the atmosphere. The window to the vessel was apparently on the door, of which had "W∞", in seemingly brand new paint. _It seems brand new…_

There were no scratches or burn marks on the gleaming white surface, it looked as if the vessel had just come out of a factory. He looked in on it's passenger, the softer angles of the face could only say female, and a young one at that. "A Girl?" Appearing to be asleep, he looked in through the window to look at her face, following a trail of blood that started at her hair line traveling down her face and neck to stain the short denim jacket she wore. The blood appeared to be old and dry, but in the light Quatre couldn't be sure.

"Don't worry, I'll have you out in a jiffy," he started looking for a way to open the door. Finally finding a hidden latch on the left hand side, he found it surprisingly easy to open. Stepping back from the door he heard its occupant cough at the new dry air.

"Hey, are you alright in there? Miss?" Quatre took a step inside the pod, leaning to look at it and it's occupant in the face. While the outside of the pod seemed spick and span, the instruments that must have dictated where the pod was to go and life support systems seemed to have had a bat taken too them, beeping incessantly.

Slowly, the girl opened her dazed cobalt blue eyes. "Wha-?" Her eyes looked around her, the beeping instruments adding to her headache. She raised a hand to her head, feeling the dried blood flake of at the touch of her shaking fingers.

"Are you alright, Miss?" Quatre scarcely moved, afraid of scaring the apparently terrified and groggy girl. His space-heart told him to be careful, she was to be trusted, but at this time she could break.

"I," She looked into his baby blues. "I'm bleeding… I… nhg… head… ache…"

"Yes, you look like you have a concussion there. Is anything else hurting?

She shook her head, only to grip it at the increased pain. "No… not really… I… don't think so…"

Quatre took the opportunity to look her up and down. Thee was blood dripping still from her jean clad leg, maybe she just couldn't feel it yet. What were her adrenaline levels? That could cause her not to feel something like a broken bone. He'd have to deal with the wounds once he got her to the base. "Alright, miss can you tell me where you think you are?"

She clutched her head, still sore. "No… I-I don't know." She lowered her hands, head still throbbing.

"Well… can you give me your name?"

She shifted in her seat, fingering her safety restraints as she thought. "I-I'm sorry, I d-don't know…"

_Definitely a concussion._ "Well, don't worry. I'm going to take you somewhere safe." He smiled at her, hoping to give her comfort.

Straining to ignore her headache, she gave him a small smile.

"Th-Thank you."

xxxxxx

The Maguanacs didn't know what to think, first Quatre runs off alone on a mission, then when he comes back he brings a girl nearly dead on her feet. A bad concussion, a large wound anointed her leg, it appeared to have already been treated and almost healed, but some stress had torn it open once more. To top it off she had severe amnesia! "What is Master Quatre thinking?" A group of Maguanacs gathered arund her strange life pod.

"I don't know. But what I'm wondering about is this thing! I've never seen some of these instruments before, and where are the input devices?" The Maguanac Mechanic pointed to the cockpit.

"Well, if the Master trusts her, shouldn't we? He's a better judge of character than we usually give him credit for."

Rashid came up to the small group. "For now, I think she needs our trust, but still, keep an eye out for Master Quatre's sake."

xxxxxx

"Hello, how are you feeling?" Quatre decided to stop by his guest's room to see how she was. It had been a week since she had arrived, and she appeared to be much better, save a stutter. Color that Quatre hadn't taken notice of had started back to her face, giving the girl a natural flush of light pink that was cute in Quatre's opinion with her slightly tanned skin. Her dark brown hair that had been matted with blood had beencombed out to reach the small of her back, though it was still wild as before it had been combed.

"B-better. I was able t-to take a few steps the other day. Your doctor is a v-very n-nice man." She gave him a small shy smile that reminded him of a child telling their parents they got a gold star in school.

"I'm glad to hear it." The doctor had told him earlier not to ask about her past or what had happened to her if he could help it. If forced, her memory might just bring up made up fantasies to make up for her memories that wouldn't come.

"I-I'm afraid I s-still don't remember anything, th-though…" Quatre's heart dropped to see her smile disappear, a forlorn look taking over her face.

"It's alright. Didn't we tell you that you shouldn't worry over it?" He sat down in a chair besides her bed.

The girl looked out the window over the desert, "Y-yes, but it's just…"

"Frustrating? It's alright, there's no hurry."

"Y-yes, but everyone is c-calling m-me "sweety" and "h-honey", even "d-darling". No-no one knows what to c-call me."

Her studder getting worse, Quatre knew she was getting upset."Well, I don't realy have a lot of time right now. I'm sorry, but I have to… be some where."

"B-be s-somewhere?" She looked up at him, her eyes made him feel like the scum of the Earth. He was still, even after a whole week, the only one she trusted to be around her. She didn't even like the doctor for more than twenty minutes, and she only talked to him enough to tell him how she was doing.

"I promise, I'll be back in a few days. If you still don't remember your name, we'll think one up together for you? You should be up and walking by then! I'll take you for a walk around the gardens and pools. You'll like that won't you?"

She looked at her hands, upset that he was leaving. "Y-yes… I-I'd l-like th-that."

xxxxxx

When Quatre left that day for New Edwards, he still felt like the worst person in the universe. Her voice, her eyes, he knew she felt abandoned. And he was the one abandoning her.

"I'm sorry. I'll have to make it up to you later."

xxxxxx

_He left._

The girl stared out her window over the sea of sand. _He left, just like I did._ She startled at the thought. Like she did? What did she do?

"Why can't I remember?"

xxxxxx

BA: Hey! Everyone! I'm back and I'm better than ever! I've finally gotten the whole GW series all to myself and will be able to write fairly close to the actual storyline! YAY! As some may already know ( by the summary ), this is a rewrite of Unknown, I've left the original – badly written – version up just in case anyone wanted to look, but I'll probably take it down soon. Hey, no funny characters in this Author's note either… Hm… What to do? What to do? Hm… I know. Here's Duo's Dresser right here! How convieneint! Steps to the side to show the Dresser. Hm, I wonder what's inside. Opens a drawer. Hm… Holds up a woman's thong. Hilde's Underwear… I hope…

Duo: HEY! GUYS WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT LEAVING HER ALONE TO DO THESE THINGS! Snatches thong from Broken Angel.

Herro: Snicker

Trowa: Snicker

Quatre: Oh, dear. Duo, what are you doing with woman's underwear?

Wufei: Laughing and rolling on the floor Well, that's one mystery solved, Maxwell!

Duo: Mystery what mystery!

BA: I think he mean's your sexual orientation. I mean come on, long hair AND women's underwear?

Duo: They're COMFORTABLE DAMN IT!

Everyone: O.o

Duo: Oops… Hehe…


End file.
